Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall
by Psychic101
Summary: Waking up from Vault 111 Jade realized her world was about to change. Wandering into the Commonwealth Jade was about to discover just how hard this new world is, and having friends is key to survival. Follows some plot from Fallout 4. Some OC's as well as characters from the games. Female SS. Rated for language and future content.


Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction for Fallout, and I'm excited to start writing. This is also my first story in first person, so give me a bit to get the hang of it. This story will follow Fallout lore as much as I can make it but will not follow Fallout 4 plots line to the letter. The characters from the game will make an appearance, as well as some OC's. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Vault 111- 2287**

Cold… Cold was the first thing I thought when I finally awoke from my deep slumber. I tried to move my arms, my legs- but nothing would move. I was frozen still. I tried again, this time I pushed my limbs a little harder, and I was able to move a little forward. After a few minutes of struggling I was able to push open the large door to my pod and I fell out. Right onto the steel vault floor.

I cough several times, and blinked against the hard flicking lights glowing above me.

What was this? Was this a dream? Oh God… Nate. Nate!

Looking up I noticed the closed pod of where my husband was to be. I shakily stood and pulled at the control book next to the closed pod.

"Come on! This has to open." I shouted pulling at the small handle. I couldn't see through the small glass plane, it was frosted over. The pod opened, and the door flew up.

Nate, my husband was completely frozen with a bullet hole in his head.

"Nate!" I touched his skin, and shivered at the chill. He was dead, there was no way he could survive it. "Shaun…" Our baby was nowhere to be found.

I closed my eyes, and tried to picture the last time I had seen him. A bald man with a scar, and some hooded people had come and took him. They shot Nate, and they took my baby.

"I'll find Shaun, I'll find our son. I promise." I carefully reached for Nate's hand and slipped his wedding ring off his finger; I pocketed the ring. I turned from the pod, and walked down the small room, passed the other pods that were frozen shut. I must be the only survivor. The sliding steep vault door slipped open, and I turned down the hallway I had gone down to enter this damn pod room with Nate but I found the way blocked. The door was shut, so I had to take another path.

Water dripped from the ceiling above my head as I walked into what seemed like a cafeteria.

"Hello?!" I shouted hoping someone would answer. No one did.

I walked passed some tables littered with empty beer bottles, and dirty coffee mugs. Just how long had I been asleep? A terminal was sitting on a nearby desk, I clicked on the keyboard and was happy to see it jump to life. Recreation Terminal was written as the top of the screen. There was an option to pull out the holodisk inside, out came "the Red Menace", I chuckled despite my surroundings. Nate had been ecstatic when I had given him a similar disk with the same game. I pocketed the disk with the ring and kept moving forward.

The next room I entered was cold, with two big reactors sitting in the middle; shooting from the top was blue streaks of light. I followed the walkaway around the reactors and in front of the door was a skeleton dressed in a Vault 111 suit.

"Oh God…" It was a pure skeleton. There was no hair, or flesh. It wasn't new. How long had this… person been dead? How long was I frozen? I stepped over the skeleton and into the Overseers office. Next to the terminal was 10mm pistol, and some stimpacks. I grabbed both, along with the ammo I found under the round desk.

I turned on the terminal and noticed several entries listed. Overseer instructions, Cryolator, Operations Protocol Manual… skipping down the list I saw, and clicked on the "Open Evacuation Tunnel" option. A door opened behind me, and I quickly left.

Water continued to drip down from the pipes above me, the steel hall was cold, and from somewhere ahead of me I heard a series of fast clicks. I slowed down and turned the corner.

"What the hell?" A giant cockroach leaped from the wall and onto my chest. "Ahh!" It knocked me over, and I fell to the ground with a hard thump. I pushed the thing off of me, and shot aimlessly at it. It stopped moving.

Taking a deep breath I stood shakily and approached it. "What is this? Giant roaches?" I stepped over the carcass and out into the front end of the vault. The giant door was closed, lights were flashing, and I saw another one of those roaches. Kneeling down I aimed my gun, and shot. One hit kill. Thankfully, my father had taught me how to shoot as a child. Turns out this skill was going to be important in this new world.

Close to the panel for the door was another skeleton dressed in a white doctors coat. Strapped around his wrist was a large bulky… Pip-boy. I remember seeing these things on the news when Vault-Tec started advertising their vaults. The doctors, and staff had these when Nate and I entered.

I picked the Pip-boy off the skeletons wrist and noticed a cord hanging off the back, it seemed to fit the yellow panel next to the door. I connected the pieces and watched as more lights began to flash above, a loud creaking sound echoed as the giant door began to turn and rolled away clearing the exit.

I followed the steel ramp across the small gap, and walked over to the elevator that had taken my family down into this wretched vault.

I hesitated when a small gate opened, and the elevators platform became visible. Everyone in this vault was dead. What if I'm the only one left? What if everyone else is dead?

No.

I shook my head. Shaun was out there somewhere, he had to be. I made a promise to Nate that I would find our son, and I had every intention to keep it.

"Here goes nothing." I stepped onto the platform, and waited as it began to rise.


End file.
